


Karaoke Battle ~Stony~

by themarvel



Category: Marvel, The Avengers, stony - Fandom
Genre: Karaoke, M/M, Marvel OTP, Marvine Gaye, Multiple Songs, Shy Steve, Songfic, Stony - Freeform, Tony being sappy, otp, stay with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarvel/pseuds/themarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have a night in- what better thing to do than sing? Tony starts to sing to a blushing Steve, but eventually he warms up to it.  ~SongFic for the songs "Marvin Gaye" by Charlie Puth ft. Meghan Trainor and "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Battle ~Stony~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my trash Stony shippers! As you all know, Stony is my OTP. (I totally do not have an entire playlist dedicated to them what no) But I was listening to "Marvin Gaye" and I thought "what if Tony and Steve" and then after "Stay With Me" came on and I finally gave in and said "okay, fanfic time" Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it!

_This was a terrible idea._ Steve thought. The Avengers decided on having a night in, which he happily obliged. His vision of "a night in" was everyone going their separate ways, doing their own things. Maybe eat dinner together. Everything would be quiet. That was it. Oh, how he was wrong. But here they are, music blasting through the loud speakers throughout the 8th floor, Wanda and Natasha screaming singing "All The Single Ladies". The song hit its ending note, the girls high-five each other. Thor lets out a hearty laugh, "You ladies are quite marvellous singers."   
 

Wanda laughs light-heartedly, "Thanks, Thor."   
 

Natasha smirks at the crowd, "Who's up next?" She and Wanda hold their microphones up. Tony shoots Steve a look, smirking. Steve shakes his head violently. He could barely change in front of the lot, much less _sing._ Tony stands from his chair and grabs Natasha's mic.   
 

"Capsicle and I will sing. C'mon Spangles." He tosses Steve the mic while he grabs Wanda's. Clint loses it- he bursts out in laughter, doubling over. Bruce stifles a chuckle, knowing this would end badly. Thor and Natasha exchange glances, then join in the laughter with Clint. Wanda gives Steve a sympathetic look, as if to say 'I'm so sorry for you.'   
 

After the laughter dies down, Bruce speaks up, "Alright boys, what song?"   
 

Tony smirks, "Marvin Gaye." Steve looks at him absolutely _terrified._ A love song? No, no, not even a _love_ song! A _sex_ song! What is going through that man's head? Natasha drags Steve from his sitting position on the couch to the middle of the room. Steve looks down, twiddling the microphone in his hands. "Alright, Cap. You want to sing the first part?" 

At least Stark's giving him the choice. "Yeah, that's fine." The music starts, he lifts the mic up to his lips, 

_Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on,_  

_You've got that healing that I want,_  

_Just like they say it in the song,_  

_Until the dawn,_  

_Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on._  

Steve's strong voice booms through the speakers. Tony looks at him with wide eyes- _damn, he's good._ Everyone stared at Steve in surprise, except for Clint. He hears it every morning when he's crawling through the vents. Yes, Steve sings in the shower. Very loudly, for the matter. Steve locks eyes with Tony, blushing. His voice rings through the tower. 

_We've got this king-size to ourselves,_  

_Don't have to share with no one else._  

_Don't keep your secrets to yourself,_  

_It's karma sutra show-and-tell._  

Steve looks Tony up and down before moving closer, moving to the music. Tony gulps. He did not know Steve could be this sexy or this good of a singer. _Man, his parents created a_ ** _fine_** _child._ Tony shakes his head, not letting himself slip into that state of mind- yet. 

_Woah, there's loving in your eyes that pulls me closer._  

Steve moves so close, their noses almost touching. 

_It's so subtle,_  

_I'm in trouble,_  

_But I'd rather be in trouble with you._  

It’s Tony's turn to start singing with Steve. He takes a breath, harmonizing with Steve. 

_Let's_ _Marvin Gaye and get it on._  

Both voices merge with each other, creating the perfect harmony. Thor's jaw drops. The God of Asgard's jaw **drops.** Now, that's impressive. 

_You've got that healing that I want,_  

_Just like they say it in the song,_  

_U_ _ntil the dawn,_  

_Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on._  

The two move back to back, holding their microphones up. 

_You've got to give it all to me,_  

_I'm screaming mercy, mercy, please._  

_Just like they say it in the song,_  

_Until the dawn,_  

_Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on._  

Tony's solo- he takes a step back from Steve, poking his chest with his pointer finger. Steve smiles at the billionaire, thinking this is actually turning out to be quite fun. 

_And when you leave me all alone,_  

_I'm like a stray without a home,_  

_I'm like a dog without a bone,_  

Tony is also an amazing singer, just maybe not as good as Steve. Bruce and Wanda clap, both cheering out. Tony turns back to Steve, stepping closer as he did to him. 

_I just want you for my own._  

_I've got to have you, babe._  

Natasha gives a quick cheer. They obviously have a thing for each other- too bad they're too stubborn to admit it. Both men join in tune, right on cue. 

_Woah, there's loving in your eyes that pulls me closer,_  

_It's so subtle,_  

_I'm in trouble,_  

_But I'd love to be in trouble with you,_  

Steve's lone voice rings through the room. 

_Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on._  

_I've got that healing that you want._  

Tony's voice replaces Steve's. 

_Just like they say it in the song,_  

_U_ _ntil the dawn,_  

Both heroes sing the next line, 

_Let's Marvin  Gaye and get it on._  

_Oooh._  

The Avengers clap, cheer, whistle and everything in between. Steve grins at Tony, who looks very surprised. "Damn, you have a good voice." The billionaire blurts out. 

Steve chuckles, "You too. Who wants to go next?" He shifts his gaze to the crowd. 

Tony takes Steve's microphone and sets it on the coffee table, "Actually, Capsicle, I've got this. I want to sing oneee more song." Steve looks at him with an eyebrow raised, but he sits down. Everyone's attention is on Tony. The music for "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith starts to play. Tony clears his throat, eyes locked on Steve. 

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one night stand,_  

The group snickers- knowing that not to be true. Steve is too absorbed in Tony's smoldering eyes to care. He leans forward, head in hand, elbow on knee. The super soldier smiles at the man in front of him. Tony puts a hand on his chest. 

_But I still need love, 'cause I'm just a man._  

_These nights never seem to go to plan._  

_I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_  

Tony gets on one knee in front of Steve, holding his hand out. Steve blushes, looking around the room at Natasha. The Russian nods her head. Steve takes the billionaire's hand. Tony smiles, running his thumb over Steve's knuckles. 

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_  

_'Cause you're all I need._  

_This_ ** _IS_** _love- it's clear to see._  

_So, darling, stay with me._  

Steve doesn't give Tony time to finish the song. He places his lips on Tony's, wrapping his arms around his neck. Tony smiles into the kiss and wraps his hands around the soldier's waist. Cheers along with snapping of cameras are heard in the background, but neither seem to mind in this moment. The two break away, grins plastered on their faces. _This night in was a success._


End file.
